Kissed By a Green Haired Angel
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Just the simple touch of her lips was already enough to let him know that she really did love him. His love for her was not one sided, not at all. A MatthewxKaris oneshot. Warning: this story is very fluffy and very cheesy.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own Golden Sun! All credit goes to its creator(s).**

**[Author's Note] I love MatthewxKaris a whole lot, so I decided to write a story about them. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC! I'm not perfect when it comes to making the characters act themselves. If you hate this story, then that's okay. I understand. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

_**(Kissed By a Green Haired Angel)**_

Matthew is a heroic and strong, young swordsman. Sure, we all know that he had quite a foul mouth when angry, and we also know that he's not a boy of much words, but that did not change the fact that he was an outstanding warrior. This young hero took after his father, valiant soul and all, but something was bugging him lately. Huh? What's that? What is bugging him, you ask? Well, I'll tell you: it was Karis. She was the one who was irritating him.

She wasn't doing anything to him, though. She was only being her regular self, as always. But something about her, just something about her was very alluring to the young, blond boy. They knew each other since they were children. Since the day they very first met, they were always around each other, just having fun like kids do. Laughing, playing, and journeying off to places and so forth. They were just the best of friends, and that was all. When they started to grow up, nothing seemed to have changed. Sure, they were now older, but they were still the same around each other, or so it seemed.

It was a warm and cloudy day, but not everything was going well for Matthew. He has been acting strange since the past few weeks. Tyrell and Karis noticed their friend's eccentric behavior and even asked him about it, but he acted like he didn't know what they were even talking about. Matt played it off very well whenever the two confronted him about his odd attitude, but it always bothered him inside because he didn't really know what was going on himself. All he knew was that he kept on thinking about Karis, and not in a sisterly like way, either. He found himself paying attention to the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she smelled, the way she acted, and just about everything else.

During their latest adventure, there would be times when she acted like as though she was the leader, practically forgetting that Matthew was even there. Every time she did that, she would apologize to him. He didn't care. He did not give a darn about what she was doing. He really admired how mature and dependable she was, it was one of her great characteristics. Every time when she apologized to him, she would smile at him. That smile alone made him feel like his wounds that he received from past battles were literally being healed. Her beauty was too much for him.

That's right; the same boy who has shown absolute heroism, authority and fearlessness was weak to the smile of a girl, a girl that he truly loved, but never even dared to come to terms with it. Karis hadn't the slightest clue of what kind of feelings she was making him experience. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to hug her tight and never let go, but deep down he knew that could never, ever happen. They were just friends, and that was all, but his inner thoughts and feelings were telling him otherwise. How could this happen to him? All this time he only looked at her as a comrade, but something has drastically changed, bringing him closer to a mental breakdown. He felt like he couldn't go on like this any longer. He couldn't keep lying. Something had to be done, but what?

Tyrell was kicking a tree, trying to get apples from out of it, and Karis was sitting in the grass, watching him. He did manage to get a few of the tree's fruits, but so many more were still left dangling up in the air.

"Aw, dang it, they just won't fall!" he said in rage, continuing to kick the tree with all of his strength. The girl had her hand placed on her right cheek, looking very depressed as she sat there in boredom. With one last kick, he succeeded and knocked down a lot of the apples from out of the tree.

"Yahoo! I did it!" he yelled, doing a stupid looking dance afterwards. Karis looked at him and just shook her head, soon getting back lost in her thoughts again. Tyrell began to collect the apples, afterwards putting them inside of a large bucket. He then took one from out of the pail and threw it at his female friend.

"Heads up, Karis!" alerted the boy after he threw it. She didn't pay him any attention at all, and the apple soon landed next to her, now slightly busted open. His grin soon got swapped as it turned into a concerned frown. The muscled boy then started to walk over towards the green haired girl.

He was now standing next to her, later asking worriedly, "Are you alright, Karis? Are you still thinking about Matt? Look, I'm sure it's nothing all that serious, okay? Maybe he just doesn't like us anymore. Wait, that would be serious, wouldn't it?" Even at a time like this, Tyrell's stupidity was still comical enough to make her giggle a little, but she soon started to look distressed again. He really didn't know what to do right now. He felt pretty useless at the moment. "Well, I hope you feel better," he softly spoke to her, now becoming saddened himself.

After a brief moment of silence, she then said to him, "Thank you, Tyrell." She now started to brush the grass with her right hand, her feelings of confusion and depression continuing to devour her mind, body and soul. She felt like she couldn't take any more of this. She had to find out what was wrong with him, she just had to. Karis then quickly stood up as she declared, "I'm going to go look for him."

"Uh, I don't think you have to do that?" replied the redhead, his face looking serious, which was weird for him to ever look like.

"Why? Why would you say that for?" she asked him, voice slightly cracking up.

He then turned his head and looked at her. "Because he's coming our way," he stated, now folding his arms. Karis then started to look around, trying to spot where he was at, and soon enough she saw him. Her eyes felt like they were watering up as she watched him. His face looked bland, which was nothing new for him, but something about him just seemed different to her. He was troubled, and she knew that. The blond boy soon made it over to his friends, now standing in front of them both.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere. What's going on?" asked the young hero, sounding apprehensive and bored at the same time. He sounded so weird to Karis. She could really tell that something was bothering him, but what was it? She just couldn't tell.

"Nothing, I guess; just collecting apples, our good friend. Do you want any? I have a bucket full of them!" explained Tryell with a smile on his face.

Matthew just shook his head and replied, "No thanks. I'm not feeling very hungry."

"Oh, okay then. More apples for me!" screamed the boy as he ran over towards the pail that was packed with red fruits, eating them up at high speeds. The warrior watched his friend eating the apples before focusing his attention on Karis. He saw that look in her eyes, and he knew that she was going to start asking him stuff.

"I told you I'm fine, Karis," said Matthew. He sounded kind of maddened when he said this, and he didn't look too friendly, either. The purple eyed girl actually started to feel fear now, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being worried about him. In fact, it only made her worry about him even more.

"No, you're not fine," she said back to him, looking and sounding quite livid herself. He now raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? You think just because everyone calls you mature for your age, you can know and do everything, huh?" He was now becoming hostile toward her. She never saw him like this before. This was something new to her, and it was somewhat frightening, as well.

Karis then placed her hands on her sides as she said back to him, "No, I don't think that and you know it. How can I not worry about my friend? You haven't been yourself lately and you know that. Why can't you just talk to me about it?"

"Mind your own business!" screamed the boy, nearly cutting her off. Tyrell noticed what was going on, so he stood up and walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" asked the bulky one. Karis looked downright shocked. She couldn't believe the way that he was behaving. It wasn't him that was speaking; it was the torment that was living inside of him, and seeing her face only made it worse.

"He yelled at me," she whispered, still staring at Matthew. She sounded like she was about to cry, which made the heroic youth start to feel bad.

Tyrell now started to get mad at him. "Now you're yelling at her? What the heck is wrong with you, Matthew! You were already acting funny, but now you're screaming at Karis? You better say sorry to her, or else we won't be pals anymore!" Matthew then started to look even angrier than before.

"Say sorry for what? I'm only yelling because you two won't shut up about me so-called acting different! Gee! I feel like I am acting different because YOU GUYS KEEP TELLING ME THAT I AM!"

"Apologize to Karis, NOW!"

"I'm sorry! There, I said it!" After he shouted that, he then turned his back and started to walk away from them. Before he could travel any further away, Tyrell grabbed onto his arm and stopped him from moving anywhere. His grip was pretty rough, which kind of hurt the smaller boy's arm a bit.

"Let go of me," he warned him, voice sounding cold and dark.

"Not until you say sorry, friend," he answered back, sounding just as unfriendly as he did. The two angry males glared at each other, looking like two lions that were about to brawl. Matthew then slowly began to raise his arm up, his hand now grabbing onto the handle of his sword. The green haired girl felt like panicking now. Why was all of this even happening?

"Don't do this," she sadly whispered, feeling like she couldn't do anything at the moment.

"So, you're threatening me now?" asked Tyrell, still looking mean. Matthew then unsheathed his blade, returning the enraged gaze back at his friend.

"It is not a threat. I will hurt you if you don't let me go, that I can promise you." The spiky haired, blond boy didn't sound like he was joking, and Tyrell took notice of that. He then let him go, but afterwards he pushed him away, almost knocking him on the grass.

"Whatever, man, just go! Go on and be that way! If you want to be a jerk, that's fine by me!" He then walked back over to the bucket of apples. He picked the bucket up and started to walk away as he said, "I'm going home." Matthew watched him walk away, now sheathing his sword back inside of its case. His eyes then met with the girl's, and he saw tears falling down her face. It pained him, it hurt him so much, and he couldn't tolerate seeing her like this.

He wanted to say something to her, but he felt like he didn't have the strength to do so. He just turned around and started to walk away, feeling his friend's eyes still looking at him as he departed away from her. Karis then held out her hand, wanting to callout to him, but she stopped herself and put her arm back down, now silently weeping as she thought about the event that just happened.

Hours and hours have now passed, and the guilt was really starting to hit Matthew now. "Her face," spoke the boy. "Her face looked so upset, and it's my entire fault!" He now started to grab his head with both of his hands. "Why was I acting like that? What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, feeling more and more upset as he thought about his behavior towards his friends. He was now standing on a cliff that was above water, and it was pretty high up, too. He stood there looking at the sea, the wind blowing his hair everywhere as he sulked. "Karis and I have always been friends, and here I am trying to ruin everything! Why do I feel this way towards her?"

He couldn't fight it anymore. He knew what was going on, he knew what he wanted to do, and he knew what had to be done, but how would he say it? And when would he say it? He then slowly began to let go of his head, his eyes staring at the ground as he quietly said, "I'm sorry, Karis, but I love you. I love you and there's nothing that I can do to change that." The boy then closed his eyes and continued to ruminate on melancholy thoughts.

"Matthew!" yelled a voice, a very familiar voice. He quickly turned around to see who it was, and there stood Karis, looking very sad as she glowered at him. Matthew believed that nobody would even find him here, but he was wrong about that.

"Karis, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking quite alarmed. The mage girl now started to slowly walk over to the boy, and he had nowhere to run this time.

"Matthew, please… tell me what is troubling you. I can't take seeing you like this anymore!" He gasped at her. She looked very distraught about this whole thing, and he felt like he had to come out with it. He kept this a secret from her for way too long.

Matthew turned his head away from hers as he uttered, "Karis, I'm really sorry about what I did to you and Tyrell earlier, I really am! I know that I have been acting strange lately, and I know why I have. But if I told you why, you just wouldn't understand me. You'd hate me for it."

The ponytailed girl then threw her staff on the ground, now walking faster over to him. He felt himself backing up a little, but he couldn't back up too much or else he'd fall off of the cliff.

"Matthew, I'd never hate you for anything. Now, please tell me what it is." Karis was now standing in front of him, but he continued to look away from her. "Matthew, what is it? I promise to not get mad, okay?" The light bluish, gray eyed boy continued to give her the cold shoulder as he hid his face away from her. She couldn't take this anymore. For weeks he has been doing this, and he never told her what was wrong with him. In an act of rage, she then grabbed his face with her hands, turned his head to force him to look at her, and then screamed out, "TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"I love you, Karis! I love you, okay! The fact that I never told you this was what was bothering me, but now I confessed, and now you know!" She felt her heart beating faster as her ears captured his words. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. He loved her? She never would have thought that he would ever fall in love with her. When she thought hard about it, she did find herself thinking about him as her romantic interest, but she never paid it much heed. But now that he has confessed his love to her, and now she began to think about the way that she truly feels about him, she discovered that she loved him, too. She now started to feel like her true feelings have been bottled-up this whole, entire time, and she hardly even knew.

"Matthew," she spoke tenderly, tears now filling up in her eyes and soon descending down her cheeks. He felt like he really did something bad, which made him almost cry himself.

"I'm sorry, Karis, I'm so sorry. I understand if you never want to speak to me ever again. I have completely ruined our friendship! I tried to stop myself, Karis! I tried to fight the way that I was feeling, but it never seemed to work. It wasn't like this when we were younger, so why now? I just don't get it!"

She just stared at him. His eyes were closed tight as he tried his best not to cry. He sincerely felt like this was something horrible, and she didn't want him to feel that way. Karis felt his body shaking with fear; she literally felt his discomfort and sorrow flow through her body. She thought about what to do, and she soon came down to a conclusion.

She then quickly moved her head closer to his, closed her eyes, slightly veered her head to the side, and then gently pressed her lips against his, her soft hands still keeping hold of his face. Though he was totally taken by surprise from this, he decided to kiss the girl back, keeping his eyes closed as he kissed her in the most gentle and loving way that he could. His hands then began to wander around down her back, stopping at her waistline, keeping a firm grip on her hips. They never felt such a calming and affectionate feeling like this before. They felt like they were living out a fairytale of some sort. How could a feeling such as this possibly exist? This kind of sensation could only bless a boy and a girl that were truly in love with each other; Matthew and Karis were among those blessed people.

Their lips were so soft against each other's; they handled this kiss with such great compassion and sensitivity. It was kind of shocking that this was their first kiss, and yet, they knew how to do it in such a proficient and loving manner. Once air was needed, the two young lovers then parted their lips away from each other's, his grayish orbs gazing into her purple gems. Karis then placed her hands on top of his shoulders; Matthew's hands still on her hips.

"Matthew, I love you, too."

"Y-You do? Well, I guess that's true since we just…"

"Kissed each other?"

"Yeah, that. Karis, when did you fall in love with me?"

"I'm not exactly sure, really. When I think about it, I think that I've always been in love with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, with all of my heart I do. To be honest, during our latest adventure… I kind of thought about you as my boyfriend throughout the whole thing," she told him, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"You did? I never would have thought that."

"I know it sounds stupid and silly, but I just thought that a lot."

"No, it's not stupid, nor is it silly. I think it is very flattering… and cute." He sounded so nervous while saying this.

"You're so sweet, Matthew."

"I'm so glad that you understand my feelings, Karis. All of this time I was thinking that this was a bad thing. I thought because of the fact that we were friends ever since we were children that you weren't ever going to even think about me in such a way. But you do?"

The teary eyed, young girl nodded her head in response. "Yes, I do. I'm glad that I found out what was bothering you for so long. You should have said something to me sooner. What did you think that I was going to do? Beat you up, or something?" She then giggled at him and started to smile. The blond swordsman then embraced her with a loving hug; Karis soon hugging him back as she closed her eyes.

"Will you always be with me, Karis? You'll never leave me, right?"

"No, I will never leave you. I'll be by your side forever, and I'll always love you." He felt the tears building back up inside of his eyes again, now holding her curvy body closer against his faintly muscular physique.

"Likewise, Karis… I'll always love and be with you, too." They both stood there for a while, until they heard a voice holler at them.

"Aha! I knew that this was going to happen soon!" claimed Tyrell as he pointed at them both. Matthew and Karis quickly let go of each other, clearing their throats and pretending that they weren't just doing that. "So, what's going on now?" asked the muddled, red haired boy, now rubbing his head. Matthew and Karis then walked over to him; Karis soon picked up her staff.

"Uh, first, I want to say sorry to you, Tyrell. My behavior was totally unacceptable."

"Aw, that's alright, Matthew! It's Karis that needs to be apologized to!" he stated. The two then smiled at one another.

"I think he apologized enough, Tyrell," said Karis, her face turning pink again; Matthew's face turning red as he turned his head a little. Tyrell kept looking at them both, not understanding what was going on.

"Wait, are you two hiding something from me? I could have sworn that I saw you two hugging just a second ago!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, come on, we must get going," said the leader as he started to walk away.

"Wait for me, just friend!" yelled Karis, running after him. The bulky, young man kept on scratching his head, following them as he thought about what was going on.

"Hold on a minute! I know what I saw!"

"You were seeing things, Tyrell," spoke the blond with a tranquil tone of voice.

"You really think so?" he then asked.

"Hurry up, Tyrell! We're getting in head of you!" shouted Karis.

"I'm going insane!" bellowed Tyrell as he pulled his hair. The girl with green hair caught up to the hero with golden locks, the both of them now smiling at each other as they walked off into the sunset; their friend continuing to shout within the distance. And once they were far away from their friend, the boy then took hold of his young lover's hand, their fingers entwining together perfectly.

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it! It's okay if you hated it, though. You can't please everyone all of the time, right? Yeah, I know. I do like MatthewxSveta, but I like him with Karis a little more. That's just me ^_^.**


End file.
